


Warm up?

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: "It's hot! Everyone's freezing, and I'm sweating." Till lindemann





	Warm up?

Till shrugged awkwardly, getting used to the silicone belly and fat. Despite the fact that silicone was supposed to cool the skin, but for Till it was an occasion to sweat a lot and feel sweat flowing down on its sides. Feeling unpleasant, even delicate.

-How do you? - asked Paul, crawling up to his arm.

\- What are you doing? - tried to drive the annoying guitarist from under his arm.

Not that he didn’t want him near by now. On the contrary - he was always glad to Paul. But in private, and not right in front of the rest. And alright guys - they are used to kookies and surprises from Paul. But the producers and a few girls did not have to ensure that Paul directly open to him linden.

However, he achieved only from him increased adhesion and a weak trembling of his beloved.

\- It's cold in silicone, and you're warm.

Till rolled his eyes.

\- I would take my coat - warmed up right away.

\- You're warmer, - Paul snuggled closer to him, covering his eyes fairly.

\- Merzlyak, - Till laughed good-naturedly, clutching him to himself.

***

Filming ended and finally removed this silicone. Paul quickly put on a black sweater and pants, trying to keep warm. A little, but it was warm.

_Till probably had already left,_ Paul thought, buttoning his coat and taking the belt off the table.

And then he felt strong arms hugging him from the back, in which you can easily recognize Till. Paul felt his legs weaken. Fell if he had not been kept.

\- Warm up? - Paul heard Till's mocking voice and smiled involuntarily.

Instead of answering, Paul turned to face him and buried himself in Till's chest.

\- It's always warm with you, Till.


End file.
